<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kurohina smut by ArtisticAnimeThot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002752">Kurohina smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot'>ArtisticAnimeThot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kurohina smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Top Kuroo<br/>Bottom Hinata<br/>————————————————————-<br/>Hinata slowly walked into the room and sat down in Kuroo's lap.<br/>Kuroo pulled him in for a kiss as he grabbed onto the younger males waist pulling him in closer.<br/>Kuroo started to slowly grind into the younger male causing Hinata to moan onto the kiss.<br/>Kuroo smirked pulling away from the kiss leaving a sting of Saliva connecting them.<br/>Hinata blushed slowly looking down onto his lap.<br/>Kuroo picked Hinata up and layed him down onto the bed quickly taking the younger males shirt off and teasing his nipples.<br/>Kuroos mouth latched onto one of the hard pink buds as his hand played with the other.<br/>Hinata moaned underneath him slightly arching his back.<br/>Kuroos tongue swirled around the bud before moving off of it and repeating the process with the other.<br/>Hinata squirmed underneath him his breath repeatedly hitching up letting out high pitched moans as Kuroo kept teasing him.<br/>Kuroo looked up at Hinata and placed gentle kisses down the middle of the gingers chest.<br/>Hinata's hips bucked up as he felt Kuroo slip his pants down.<br/>"You look so cute Chibi Chan~" Kuroo whispered as he spread Hinata's legs open. Hinata blushed and placed his arm over his mouth as he felt Kuroo tease in between his thighs.<br/>The rooster like male licked Hinata's smooth thighs before gently biting down onto making sure not to leave a mark. Just yet.<br/>Hinata's leg shook by the sudden force letting out a hitched moan as he grabbed onto the bed sheet. <br/>Kuroo kissed the spot be bit before biting down again. And repeating that over and over again all over in between Hinata's thighs.<br/>Once Kuroo finished he smiled and looked down at his work.<br/>"So beautiful~" he whispered kissing Hinata's thighs before bringing his attention down to Hinata's hardened cock. <br/>Kuroo kissed the hardened base before licking a stripe up to the tip.<br/>Hinata moaned out Kuroo's name and blushed.<br/>"Tetsuro Chan~"<br/>Kuroo looked up at Hinata and smiled.<br/>"Hand me the lube Chibi Chan." Kuroo whispered. Hinata nodded and jumped up bending off the bed to reaching the drawer and take out the lube.<br/>Hinata scooted back in front of Kuroo and handed him the bottle.<br/>"Good boy." Kuroo whispered "Now turn over for Daddy."<br/>Hinata nodded and flipped himself onto his stomach. Kuroo glared down at him and slapped Hinata's ass.<br/>"Respond when spoken to Chibi Chan." Kuroo said narrowing his eyes.<br/>Hinata quietly apologized. Kuroo slimed and kissed the younger boys cheek.<br/>"Good boy." Kuroo said as he poured lube onto his fingers and inserted one inside Hinata's hole.<br/>Hinata arched his back and moaned as Kuroo slowly thrusted his finger inside before adding in another.<br/>Kuroo scissored Hinata open before adding in another finger just for good measure.<br/>Kuroo soon pulled his fingers out and Unzipped his pants.<br/>He grabbed ahold of Hinata's legs and positioned himself in front of the younger boys hole slowly slipping inside.<br/>Hinata arched his back and grabbed onto the bed covers as he felt Kuroo's length inside him.<br/>Kuroo slowly thrusted inside Hinata's hole as he leaned down and kissed the younger male.<br/>Hinata moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kuroos neck. <br/>Kuroo slipped his tongue inside Hinata's mouth and explored every inch of it making the younger male squirm under him.<br/>Hinata's nails clawed into Kuroo's t shirt as he felt Kuroo brush again his prostate.<br/>"Mmm T-Tetsu gonna come.~" Hinata moaned as he felt Kuroo brush over his prostate before ramming into it.<br/>Hinata's grip on Kuroo's back tightened as he felt himself reach his climax.<br/>Hinata simpered in please as he came squirting the substance all over Kuroo's stomach and getting some on his stomach also.<br/>Kuroo smiled and pressed light kisses onto Hinata cheek as he came soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>